warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brindleface
Brindleface is a dappled grayRevealed in Into the Wild, pages 226-227 tabby she-cat with green eyes.Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 97 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Brindleface is first seen in the book as a kit named Brindlekit, born a half-moon after Whitekit. When Tigerkit and Whitekit take her and her sister, Frostkit, out of the nursery for the first time, they go and explore the medicine cat clearing. When Goosefeather sees them there, he begins to yowl and hiss at the kits, terrifying them. She's seen in the nursery, playing with her denmates, and it is noted that she and her sister both look up to Tigerkit and Whitekit. It was said that they would do anything for their attention, and that she had once convinced Whitekit that there was a fox in the dirtplace. When Whitekit's mother, Snowfur, dies, Brindlekit's mother, Robinwing, helps take care of him. :Later in the book, Brindlekit becomes an apprentice, known as Brindlepaw. She is seen being trained by Stormtail. She later becomes a warrior, with the name of Brindleface which she is very happy and proud of. :At the very end of the book, she is seen sharing tongues with Bluestar, and wondering what was on Bluestar's mind. :Although not stated, she has a daughter, Sandstorm, with the deputy, Redtail. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Brindleface is first seen when ShadowClan attacks the camp. Brindleface particapates in the battle, even though she is close to kitting, and fights bitterly. She is shocked to hear that Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, had attempted to steal kits. Later, Brindleface has four kits, but they go unnamed through the entire book. She appears to be worried about Yellowfang being in the Clan. Fire and Ice :After two of her own kits die of sickness, Frostfur brings Cloudkit for Brindleface to nurse. Cloudkit is Fireheart's nephew, brought to the Clan by the tom. Frostfur says she knows Cloudkit will never replace the kits she lost, but the kit would die without her, and Brindleface reluctantly agrees and gives in to her sister. Forest of Secrets :She is seen talking to Cloudkit about becoming an apprentice when Brightkit and Thornkit receive their apprentice names. Her kits, Ashkit, Fernkit and Cloudkit, are playing outside of the nursery when Cloudkit strays away and almost gets eaten by a badger. Fortunately, he is saved by Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Brackenpaw. She watches as her adopted kit, Cloudkit, becomes Cloudpaw. Before Cloudkit becomes an apprentice, Brindleface also tells Fireheart that Graystripe is getting in the queens' way because of all the time he spends visiting his kits, and says that they have been dropping hints, and that Speckletail even asked Graystripe if he was expecting kits himself. She is later seen fighting alongside Speckletail against Jaggedtooth during the battle. Rising Storm :Brindleface is seen outside, watching affectionately as her two kits tussle around on the ground. Fireheart thinks of how her kits are almost ready to leave the nursery, and how the queen had taken in Cloudpaw, Fireheart's nephew. Not much later, Brindleface speaks with Whitestorm, telling him that she thinks her kits are ready to begin training. She wants to tell Bluestar personally, but the leader had not visited the nursery in days. :After speaking with Bluestar, Fireheart goes to the nursery and tells Brindleface that her kits would be apprenticed soon. He then awkwardly asks who she would like as mentors, to which Brindleface replies that Bluestar would know best, unknowing to the fact that Bluestar had assigned Fireheart to pick their mentors. :Later that day, Bluestar holds a ceremony for Fernpaw and Ashpaw as they sit next to their mother. That night, Brindleface returns to the warriors den. :Brindleface is then seen preparing to lead a group of elders over to the river for water. She gathers them up at the fallen tree. :After the fire that nearly destroyed ThunderClan, Brindleface is seen with Whitestorm, flanking Bluestar. She then frets over the fact that their forest had been destroyed and that most of the prey has run away. A few days later, Fireheart assigns her to stay and guard the camp while the Clan is away at the Gathering, in case of any attacks from Tigerclaw. A Dangerous Path :Brindleface congratulates Cloudtail when he becomes a warrior. Later, she is murdered by Tigerstar to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. Her body is left slaughtered just outside ThunderClan's camp at the end of the trail of rabbits. Her kits, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw, are devastated when she dies, as well as Cloudtail, and they avenge her death by helping to drive the dogs into the gorge. They succeed. The Darkest Hour :Brindleface is one of the cats who gives Fireheart his nine lives. Along with his life, she gives him the gift of protection, so that he can protect his Clan as a queen would protect her kits. Fireheart expects the life to be warm and calm, but is surprised when the life is shockingly excruciating, showing the power of something a queen would do to protect her kits. Fireheart also understands that Brindleface loves all of her kits very much, even Cloudtail, who was not her's but a kittypet. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :Brindleface is only mentioned briefly, when Tigerstar is showing the kittypets around the forest battle grounds. Vengeance for her untimely killing by the dogs is stated to be the reason her kits, Fernpaw and Ashpaw, run first in the race to the gorge against the dogs. :She is mentioned once more in the story ''Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes. She is stated to have died in the dog attack as Graystripe compares Mousefur's safety to Brindleface's. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 41 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Daughters: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: Mother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Father: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brothers: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Half-Brother: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Granddaughters: :Icecloud: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight Great Grandkits: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances in Outcast :Toadstep: :Ivypool:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Dovewing: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 246 :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Nieces: :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-63 :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased (Reborn as Cinderheart) Nephews: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Grand Nephews: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grand Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 '''Great-Grand-Nephew:' :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Grand-Niece: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Queen Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters